percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Circle 2020
The Dark Circle during 2020. All past vets of the circle have left at this point in time. Leader(s) Julian Spiros (Capn Rin Scotts) Age: 18 Mother: Khaos Julian Spiros is the son of Khaos, and one of the strong ones of the members among the Dark Circle. His years on the streets have taught him a lot about self-control. He's one of the more reserved of the group. He's also one of the three leaders of the Dark Circle. Aubrey Katmin "The Masked Mademoiselle" (DragoonFlareJR) Age: 18 Father: Phanes Aubrey is a strongwilled, straight forward daughter of Phanes. She kept her origins secret from the rest of the circle, but still prooved to be trustworthy in combat and mission. Her powers are not overly powerful, but she has devolped the skills to use them in all forms of combat. She was later promoted to leader after Phillip retired. Xaro Leitz (SonOfZeus1200) Age: 20 Father: Erebus Xaro joined the Dark Circle upon Erebus's (his father's) request. Xaro quickly became one of the more powerful and influential members of the group. He stands up for the younger/weaker members of the group and will often help them with training. He has had his eye on the leadership position but has kept himself in check never upsetting the other members or showing his desire. Xaro's patience eventually paid off and he became one of the Circle's three new leaders. Members Alpha Squad Almira Flare (Animalandia) Age: '''16 '''Mother: '''Nyx Almira was saved by one of the members of Dark Circle and was offered a spot on Dark Circle. She is one of the weakest among the group as she had not fully mastered her powers yet. She often stops people whenever they see them fighting and was nicknamed as the angel. Nicole Meridian (Daughter of Poseidon118) '''Age: '''15 '''Mother: Gaea Nicole joined the Dark Circle a year and a half ago, after Karelia had found her injured and learned that she was a daughter of Gaea who had been on her own for a few years. She's usually quiet, only speaking to tell the group if she senses a dangerous presence by feeling vibrations in the earth or to say that she understands what she's been told to do. Her ability to analyze her surroundings by feeling the vibrations in the earth can be a great asset to the team. Jorah Davos (SonOfZeus1200) Age: '''17 '''Father: '''Tartarus Jorah is a recent addition to the Dark Circle. He was discovered by Xaro Leitz and has been training for almost a year. Jorah is quiet, but has started to break out of his shell and always ready to prove himself to the group and is up for any challenge. Jorah became Xaro's Lieutenant after Xaro became one of the three leaders. Brandon Cole (Ersaron21) '''Age: 17 Father: Eros Brandon joined the Dark Circle in opposition to his father's will. Brandon slowly but surely gained the trust of the group as he could perform dark rituals of Love to on only infatuate the opposition, but to kill if nessicary. He had stolen some of Eros' Arrows, and doused them in dark magic. Making him a lethal opponent. Sigma Squad Iro Marinos (Capn Rin Scotts) Age: '''? '''Mother: '''Thesis Iro Marinos was one of the last to join the Dark Circle. Her personality is a little odd. She loves to fight, physically, however, when it comes to verbal fighting, she hates it. She often tries to keep the group working together. Fletcher McLaren (Josh-Son Of Hyperion) '''Age: '''15 '''Father: '''Ouranos Karelia Breeze (Daughter of Poseidon118) '''Age: 17 Father: '''Pontus Karelia is a relaxed, go-with-the-flow daughter of Pontus. While she may have a laid-back personality, she is a skilled fighter and will never go down without a fight. She is able to keep calm during battle and the only time she will get angry is if something bad happens to Nicole, who she treats as a younger sister. Christopher Nichloia (Animalandia) '''Age: ? Mother: Hemera Christopher is not trusted by the group due to his relationship with the last daughter of Hemera who turned out to be a spy. He is strong and can cope up with the other members when it turns to fighting but lacks leadership skills and patience. He always seems to like to move faster and do things quickly. Alonzo Rontolio (RockGuitarGoddess) Age: '''15 '''Father: Phusis He joined quite recently, but has already been accepted by most of the others as he is a very out going, fun to be around person. But he has quite a few faults which he dares not exhibit such as his severe OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder), bipolar-ness (is generally calm but can become really hyper for no apperent reason), and the depression he battles in secret. Alonzo grew up in an two bedroom apartment that housed most of his family, but was out on the streets when the apartment complex burned to the ground when he was eleven and he was the only one to get out alive. He sustained several burns from that fire, some of those old marks he still has. He also felt survivor's guilt for quite a while until he began to change back into his not-so-normal self. Alonzo is fluent in Italian in addition to English. Omega Squad Maximus Carbine "The Trigger Happy Lunatic" (DragoonFlareJR) Age: '''21 '''Mother: '''Ananke Maximus is greatly feared by the rest of the circle. They view him as a lunatic and often leave him to do his work alone. The circle relies on him to do the gritty part of their goal. Being a son of Ananke, his powers greatly surpass the others, however he has not fully mastered them yet. Anita Clarke (RockGuitarGoddess) '''Age: '''18 '''Mother: '''Thalassa Anita is very tempermental. She dislikes most things and people. She isn't too fond of following orders. And she absolutely hates failing. She's tough all the way from her combat boots, to the scars across her body, and up to the piercings on her ears, nose, and, of course, the 'snake bite' piercings under her lips. But she only dislikes most people and things because she knows everybody and everything has a dark side. And she doesn't like following orders because she's not sure they can always be trusted to be for the best. And she only hates failing because she knows that the kind of tests she takes don't have re-takes. Anita has good reason for being sarcastic and untrusting and, at times, harsh because of her very shitty past; the problem is people don't know that, so they tend to write her off. Her parentage allows her to control water in any form including the water molecules in air. Also, Anita doesn't really have any weapons besides her fists as usually her powers allow her to cause the water in someone's body to sort of expand and therefore cause internal damage or choke her enemies. Edlyn Collins (Ersaron219) '''Age: '''17 '''Father: Hydros Edlyn has a strange manouvrability with her water abilities. She has the ability to freeze, jellotise, manipulate and crystalise water. She has the rarest ability on the team, making her a major asset to the team. Vianca Landover (Storm_wolf01) Age: 17 'Mother: '''Aitna Vianca is a very quiet girl who prefers to work and follow instructions rather than to lead. She is one of the lesser demi-protegenoi who still has lots to learn, and she relies on her staff in order to access most of her powers. She had lost her memory due to an explosion...but she doesn't want to talk about it much. Danellia Parker (Cutefairy78) '''Age: '''15 '''Father: '''Aether Danellia is a very quiet person, she just joined the DC but doesn't talk much. She is very strong but doesn't show it. She likes to stay in the shadows and not really have anything to do with anyone else. She has been coming out of her shell a little bit but still pushes people away and snaps at them when they try to help her. The only person she really feels like she can trust is herself. Others Gaius '''Age: '? '''Species: '''Monopod Gaius works for the DC as their mechanic and blacksmith. He repairs broken equipment and constantly upgrades the DC's vehicles. Gaius is a friendly older monopod. He enjoys working with the kids, yet he is very concerned for them and their line of work. Stormageddon '''Age: '''70+ '''Species: '''Automaton Stormageddon was an automaton created by the first Dark Circle. He was shutdown for a number of years, but recently he was found and rebooted. He serves as a constant guard for the DC's base. He is also in charge of training the apprentices. Retired Members Philip King Was leader for three years. Gave up his position in order to prevent the destruction of the earth. Deceased None. Category:Dark Circle Category:DragoonFlareJR Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Ersason219 Category:Daughter of Poseidon118 Category:Storm wolf01 Category:Animalandia Category:RockGuitarGoddess Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Collab Category:Capn Rin Scotts